A SHADOW'S TALE
by tayaMH
Summary: Shadow has begun a Journey, a journey to save the world, a journey to find out who he really is,and maybe to find love.rn couples: shadowXamy, sonicXmina, knucklesXrouge COMPLETE!
1. a friend, an enemy, and a begining

(A/N): This is I think my second Shadow/Amy fics. I don't think I did to badly with the plot it's the spelling and grammar you have to look out for.

NOTE: no flares please!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters. But I do own Eclipse and Gabreyel

**A FRIEND, AN ENEMY AND A BEGINNING **

Shadow was standing on a ledge looking out over the land, just trying to think. He was standing on the very edge of the cliff and his arms were crossed and he had his usual angry looking stair on his face. It had been a few months senses the ark incident and he had landed back on Earth and he was alive, and he had been roaming around the past few months trying figure out what he should do, and no one knew he was alive they all thought he died after he and Sonic destroyed the bio-lizard. He was in very deep thought, he was trying to think, think about himself, why was he here, why did he live, what was his purpose in this world. Suddenly he saw something moving over the open desert it was Sonic the hedgehog other wise known as the faker. He looked at him with disgust.

"That stupid faker he thinks he's so hot, his cockiness will be the end of him."

Sonic was being followed by a very formulary pink hedgehog it was Amy she looked different thou. She was wearing a red minnie skirt with splits on each side, a tube top with spaghetti straps, a bandanna on her head, a pair of brown gloves, and pair of boots that looked like her old ones except with out strips and they were black. Sonic suddenly stopped and so did the pink female following him. Shadow was surprised to see that Amy wasn't chasing Sonic. It looked like they were running together, and looking for something. The black hedgehog decided to investigate. He ran down the side of the ledge and headed for the two. When he reached them they hadn't noticed him until Amy spoke up.

"Shadow your alive, but how?" She asked as she looked at him in disbelief.

"That's simple I am the ultimate life form and death's not my style." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Look we don't have time for this Amy Eggman's robot is right behind us." Sonic yelled as he looked behind them to see if the robot was catching up.

"So what faker, as I recall I thought Eggman's robots were cake for you." Shadow said as he opened his eyes to look in the direction of Sonic.

"Well it just so happens that, that robot is carrying a ton of TNT and if we touch it the bombs might go off and I just didn't feel like blowing up today." Sonic sneered at Shadow.

Even thou they saved the world together and all, these two still thought of the other as a rival. Then all of a sudden a robot was seen standing right in front of them.

"Oh great Shadow thinks for slowing us down!" Sonic yelled as turned to the robot.

"Just shut up faker and I'll take care of this." With that Shadow jumped onto the robot and was looking for something. But the robot wouldn't hold still.

"Hey can you make this bucket of bolts hold still." Shadow yelled.

"But I thought you said you would handle it." Sonic mocked

"Oh shut it Sonic." Amy said as she took out her pika- pika hammer and being very careful not to mash the lower portion of the robot where the TNT was, she hit the robot in the head causing it to stumble around and stop struggling.

Sonic was dumb founded Amy had never told him to 'shut it' before. But Shadow on the other hand was glad that Amy had helped him and he was looking to find the central power cell in the robot and he found it and tore it out and smashed it with his hands and the robot toppled over and was dead in a matter of speaking.

"Thanks for the help Shadow." Amy said as she let her hammer rest on her shoulder.

"No problem I knew the faker couldn't handle it anyways." Shadow said as jumped off the robot.

"What do mean I couldn't handle it?" Sonic said as he glared at Shadow.

"Come on I knew you were stupid but this is ridicules." Shadow said as he turned to face Sonic.

"Ok that's it Shadow you're going down." Sonic yelled as did a spin dash.

But Shadow was way ahead of him he to was countering with a spin dash of his own. But little did they know that this little squabble was going to unlock a dark and ancient evil unlike any they have ever faced. When the two collided they began to fall to the ground still in spin dash mode and when they hit the ground they made a huge crack appear on the ground. They were both standing and rubbing their heads but all of a sudden the ground began to shake violently and then something emerged from the crack in the ground it was creature that resembled a person it's hands were made of metal and it's fingers were long claws and it wore a robe that was red and had a green dragon on it and he wore a gold mask with rubies where the eyes should be, and it had long black hair that was put in a ponytail. It spoke.

"At last I am free, free of that prison that I was imprisoned in so long ago." Then he looked at Shadow, "so it is true, my worst enemy is the one that would set me free." He said as he continued to look at shadow.

"What are you talking about and who are you?" Shadow yelled at the figure.

"I don't have time for explanations, but I call my self Tartress. And with that he disappeared into thin air.

"Who was that, or better yet what was that?" Sonic asked as he looked at Shadow for an explanation.

"Don't look at me, faker I don't have a clue to who, or what that was."

"Look you too, don't start up again lets just get back to the ancient ruins and talk to Tails about this." "And Shadow we need you to come that thing obviously knew so you're mixed up in this some how so you must come with us." Amy said as she got ready to take off.

Shadow looked at her. "Fine I'll go."

Amy took off in the direction of the ancient ruins and Sonic and Shadow looked at each other and shrugged and took off after her. Soon they had reached the ruins and found Tails in his usual spot in the work shop.

"Hey Tails, we need your help, with a new bad guy." Amy said as she came into the work shop.

"Sure I'll hle-." He gasped as he turned to see that Amy and Sonic were accompanied by Shadow. "Shadow you're a live." Tails said as he looked in amazement.

"Yea but will worry about that later, we got a new villain on our hands." Sonic said as he looked at Tails.

"Ah ok." Tails said as he listened to Amy tell him what happened.

When Amy finished the story, Tails was deep in thought he got up and walked over and pulled a huge book from a shelf. "And his name it Tartress, right?" Tails asked as he opened the book and began to flip threw the pages.

"Yes that's right." Shadow answered him.

"Well from what I can find in this book is that he is an evil sprite that was sealed in the Earth's crust by an ancient race, and he has a very special and evil power the book doesn't tell me what it is but if we encounter this guy again it would be best to find out what it is."

Then all of a sudden something weird happened there was a strong breezes blowing threw the ruins and a small dust storm built up in the middle of the room. Then after it died down there was a figure standing where the storm had occurred. It was a white colored hedgehog he looked a lot like Shadow only his quills were like Sonic's but he had more quills and they had light blue streaks in them, he had icy blue eyes, and he wore a black head tie around his head, and he carried a ninja blade on his back.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked as he looked at the stranger.

"I am Eclipse, and the time as come he as been released and I have been summoned to help you with your journey." He said as he looked at Shadow.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked as she looked at the white hedgehog.

"Fate has played its hand for your future and I am but an assistant to it, I am here to make sure that Shadow follows the right path and is ready for what ever the near future holds for him."

"Like I need anyone's help with anything." Shadow said as he turned away from Eclipse.

"Even if that is so I still wish to accompany you on your journey."

"What is this journey you keep speaking of?" Shadow asked.

"Fate will tell you when the time is right." Was Eclipse's only reply.

"Whatever…" Shadow said back to him.


	2. Picking up some friends on the way

**PICKING UP SOME FRIENDS ON THE WAY**

"Eclipse can you tell us how to defeat Tartress?" Tails asked in an interested voice.

" No, but I can tell you, you will require help with this even the five us will not be enough we will need Rouge and Knuckles for this they are the best treasure hunters in this world and we will need them for what we are going after."

"And what are we going after?" Amy asked as she paid very close attention.

"We are going after the 8th chaos emerald."

Everyone gasped, and looked at Eclipse as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about there is an 8th chaos emerald?" Sonic asked as he looked at Eclipse.

"There is an 8th chaos emerald it is hidden far away, awaiting the day it will be reawakened."

"Ok well why do we need Rouge and Knuckle's help?" Sonic asked.

"Because they will be able to help us in our journey, Rouge is the greatest treasure hunter I have ever seen, and Knuckle has great skill in hunting for chaos emeralds, and their assistants could be very helpful if needed." Eclipse explained.

So the group headed off towards Angel Island to find Knuckles.

Knuckles was laying back against the master emerald's alter he was resting peacefully. He heard something he opened his eyes to see five figures approaching him. He stood up and got into a fighting stance when the figures got closer he could see a black, blue, and pink blur running towards him, he thought it was Sonic and Amy he wasn't sure who the black blur was, or who the figure jumping from tree to tree was but his suspicions were confirmed when he saw a yellow fox following from the air. When they arrived Knuckles was surprised too see that the black blur was Shadow, and he was alive but didn't take it into account, what he did want to know was who it was that had been following them by jumping from tree to tree.

"What do guys want?" Knuckles said as he relaxed and crossed his arms over his chest in an 'I could care less' pose.

"We need your help Knuckles." Amy answered.

"Why?"

"Because Shadow released an evil spirit that could doom the whole world." Sonic said scornfully.

"I had help from the faker." Shadow said as he crossed his arms and looked at Sonic with an evil glare.

"We need your great skill for hunting chaos emeralds." Eclipse answered this time.

"And just who are you?" Knuckles asked as he looked the new hedgehog over.

"I am Eclipse."

"And why do you need my emerald hunting skills all the chaos emeralds are locked away under the master emerald shrine." Knuckles said a little suspicious.

"Because you do not have all the chaos emeralds there is an 8th emerald." Eclipse answered again.

"What!" Knuckles said as he looked at Eclipse with wide eyes.

"It is true; the 8th chaos emerald was made after the first seven and was much stronger than the others it could resist the taming of the master emerald, so it was hidden deep in the heart of mystic Metreon."

"Where?" Tails asked somewhat confused.

"It is a mystic island that has been kept secret for over ten thousand years; it was created to keep the 8th chaos emerald safe."

"Well if you know all this why do you need my help to find it?" Knuckles asked.

"Because the island is huge and we will need your skill too help find it before we are out of time speaking of witch we need to get moving." Eclipse fished.

"Well let's start heading for Metreon then." Knuckles said as he touched the master emerald and made it shrink and he placed it some where on his person.

"We have one other stop we must make before we head for Metreon." Eclipse said.

"Where is that?" Amy asked.

"Paris." Eclipse said simply.

"Pairs!" They all yelled in unison.

"Ah isn't that the city of love?" Knuckles asked a bit confused.

"Ah yea, Eclipse why are we going there?" Sonic asked also confused.

"Because that is where we will find Rouge." Eclipse answered.

"Well lets get going." Shadow said, getting annoyed.

When he said that the x tornado suddenly appeared.

"I thought this might come in handy." Tails said as he walked over towards the plane.

"Oh but two of you will have to ride on the wings." Tails said as he climbed into the polite seat.

"I call wing." Shadow said as he jumped on to the left wing of the tornado.

"I'll ride the other." Amy said heading for the right wing.

"But I want to ride on the wing." Sonic pouted.

Amy just turned to him and gave him stare and she began to pull out her famous hammer. When Sonic saw the hammer coming out he quickly declined.

"Ah you know what, I change my mind." Sonic said as he backed up a bit.

"That's what I thought." Amy said as she walked over towards the plane.

Soon the tornado was on its way it was already flying over the Atlantic Ocean. Shadow had just been standing on the left wing watching the water as they pasted over it. But soon his attention was caught by Amy, she had been sitting on her wing just watching the ocean, she seemed almost sad. He had never imagined that he would see her this way she always seemed so hyper but seeing her this way, when she seemed calm and relaxed he thought she was kinda cute. Wait what was he thinking Amy cute that was a new sensation for him. He was curious to know if something was bothering her, so he took a chance and walked over to her and took a seat.

"Very thing ok?"

She didn't turn to face him she kept staring down into the water, the sun had began to set and it's reflection on the water was beautiful.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Amy said still gazing at it.

"Huh?" Shadow said as he looked down at what she was speaking of.

"The ocean it is beautiful isn't it." She said as she turned to face Shadow.

Shadow looked in her eyes he couldn't believe that after all that had happened all that was happing she still remained just as cool and calm as ever, and it seemed as if she wasn't even worried about what was going on. Her eyes were soft, and were a light shade of green. Shadow had never seen such beautiful eyes.

"Yea it is beautiful." "I always have admired the sea." He said as he looked at it again.

"Well at least someone else does." She said she clutched her knees to her chest and rested her head on top of them.

Shadow turned back to her. "What do mean?"

"I have never found anyone who thought about the ocean the same way I did." "It's nice to have someone who agrees with me for once."

It was now getting dark, and Shadow decided to ask her a very personal question. "Amy what exactly happened to you, I mean you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, not just your appearance but your attitude has changed too, why?"

"Well, Sonic broke my heart just one to many times, and then it was the last straw I couldn't stand it anymore I stopped becoming the damsel in distress, and the hostage… I went hard core Shadow." She said with a some what angered look on her face as she stared at the ocean again.

But then she turned back to him for a moment and gave him smile. He couldn't resist he smiled back at her, and then he was somewhat surprised to see Amy put herself into his arms. She had him in an embrace, and then as she began to get up, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, which made Shadow blush.

"What was that for?" He asked as he rubbed the spot where she had kissed him.

She was getting up and walking to the very end of the wing, she slightly turned to him and answered.

"For being nice to me, something not very many people have done." She said as she returned to her walk toward the end of the wing.

"What are you doing?" Shadow asked, as he noticed where she was heading.

"I thought I would take a little dive, to our landing spot I need a little excitement, and besides we're here." She said as she turned completely around to face him and opened her arms and let her self fall off the wing.

"Amy!" Shadow shouted as he got up and ran to the edge of the plane to see she hadn't changed her falling pose she kept her arms straight out, and didn't move.

The others were looking out the window and saw what Amy had done.

"What does Amy think she's doing?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know but I hope she does." Tails said as he began to try and land the plane in the big field of green grass that Amy was headed for. But Amy was just about to hit the ground when her eyes snapped open and she turned and faced the ground and landed in handstand position, and did a flip and landed perfectly on her feet. She walked over to a tree and leaned against it. Then when the tornado landed sonic was the first to get out.

"Amy are you crazy?" He yelled as he jumped to the ground.

"No Sonic I'm perfectly sane." She said as she closed her eyes and turned her nose up at him.

"Well how about showing it a little more often." Sonic yelled back.

"Hey Sonic, I don't think Amy needs you telling her what she can and can't do." Shadow yelled at Sonic as he jumped to the ground.

"What ever…" Sonic said as he walked over and leaned against the tornado.

"We need to find Rouge, so I will go and search the out skirts of pairs, Sonic and Tails you two to search the east country side, Shadow and Amy, go to the west of the country side, and Knuckles you search threw the heart of Pairs, and we will all meet back at the Eiffel Tower in 2 hours." Eclipse said as he headed off in his own direction not giving anyone time to disagree. So they all headed off in there given direction.

Amy and Shadow had searched high and low but hadn't seen head or tails of Rouge anywhere and their time was almost up so they were on their way to the Eiffel Tower, Amy walked up next to Shadow and began to talk with him.

"Shadow, I wanted to thank you for sticking up for me back there." She said in a thankful voice.

"Well you don't deserve to be treated that way, and Sonic has no right to tell you what to do either."

Meanwhile Sonic and Tails hadn't had any luck either and were also headed for the Eiffel Tower, Sonic had wanted to race, and Tails had unthinkingly agreed, so when they reached it Tails collapsed on the ground gaping for breath, Sonic was surprised to see that Eclipse was already there and waiting, but said nothing about it.

Knuckles had been jumping from roof top to roof top looking for any sign of Rouge but found none and was about to head back, when he saw a familiar figure in the distances jumping form roof top to roof top just like him, so he chased after them. But for some reason the figure ran from him, he was just able to catch up with the figure, and he jumped at them and pined them to the ground and just by luck he found it was Rouge she was struggling to get free but when she opened her eyes to see who her challenger was she stopped.

"Knuckles?" She said surprised. "What are you doing in Pairs, and do you mind letting me up?" She asked.

Knuckles got off of her and then began to explain, "I was here looking for you."

"Me, why were you looking for me?" She asked with great curiosity.

"If you will come with me I will explain on the way." He said as he began heading for the Eiffel Tower.

Rouge agreed and followed him, and Knuckles made sure she was completely filled in on what was going on. When they reached the tower all the others were already there. Knuckles told them that he explained to Rouge what was going on, and so there was only one question left and Eclipse was the first to ask it.

"So will you aid us in our quest Rouge?"


	3. roomies

(A/N): I hope you guys are enjoying the story if you want more read and review.)

**ROOMIES**

Rouge put her hand to her chin and looked as if she was thinking, but why would she need to think this was the fate of the free world we were talking about here? Finally she answered.

"I will go but only on one condition." She said.

"And what would that be?" Knuckles asked.

"That we stay in Pairs for one more night because I have engagements to finish before I leave." She replied.

"We could all use some rest anyway." Eclipse said in agreement with Rouge.

"Would you guys like to stay with me?" Rouge asked showing a bit of hospitality. "I am staying in a hotel and I can get a few more rooms." She added.

"We would be very appreciative." Tails answered.

So they all followed her to a huge five star motel found in the center of Pairs. She led them in and told them to wait in the lobby. They were all amazed at the place even in the lobby there were fireplaces and beautiful peaces of furniture and flower arrangements everywhere, and in the center was a huge white wishing fountain. Soon Rouge returned and motion for them to follow her. When they reached the 5th floor she stopped in the hallway.

"Ok I could only get two more rooms because this placed is so packed so we're going to have to share rooms." With that Rouge handed Amy a card key and then one two Eclipse.

"Shadow want to share a room with me?" Amy asked as she blushed a little.

That made Shadow turn a dark red, "ah, if you want me too Amy." He said.

So Amy took his hand and led him into a room right next to Rouge's and shut the door behind them.

Everyone was kinda of shocked, but said nothing there were no words in the English language to express what they thought. Then Eclipse opened a room on the other side of Rouge's room and went in followed by Tails and Sonic who after they enter shut the door. Knuckles was the only one left standing without a room and Rouge gave him a little smile.

"Come on Knuckles." She said as she went in and motioned for him to follow her.

Knuckles blushed a bit but did as he was told. When he walked in he was in a living room there was a big screen TV and a couch and a sliding glass door that led out on to a balcony. To the left was the entrance to the bathroom that had a hug tub and shower and it had two sinks, and then there was one more room it was the bed room it had a huge king sized bed with two small tables on each side of it, one side had a lamp the other a vase of red roses.

"Knuckles you can have the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Rouge said as she walked over and sat down on the couch and picked up a magazine.

Knuckles looked at her like she was crazy, she paid for this and he was forced on her yet she lets him take the bed. This made him a bit curious, because she normally would have told him that the bed was hers at least that's what he had expected. Rouge noticed the confused look on his face and found it amusing. She just gave him a wink and a smile and retuned to her magazine, this made Knuckles face blush a light pink. Knuckles walked into the room and sat on the bed, he pulled a map out from behind him and began to study it, it was a map of Europe he thought if they did anymore traveling in Europe he should be prepared. Soon he heard the TV shut off and he saw Rouge come into the room she walked over to the bed and scooted over next to Knuckles and put her head over his shoulder so she could see what he was looking at. She pulled a rose form the vase and took in the sweet fragrance.

"Ah Rouge what are you doing?" He asked as his cheeks began to burn red again.

"Nothing just thought I'd come see what you've been up too." She said as she nuzzled her head on his shoulder.

Knuckles was so nerves, he had never had a girl get this close to him let alone Rouge one of his rivals. It sent shivers down his spine and Rouge noticed it and smiled.

"Its ok Knuckles you can relax, I don't bite, much."

"What?" He said as he turned to look at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and she kissed him on the cheek, and she put the rose in his dreads, and then slid of the bed and left the room closing the door behind her.

Knuckles was so confused he didn't know what to do. He took the rose Rouge had put in his dreadlocks and smelled it, he looked at it with a smiled, he reached over and tuned out the lamp as he returned the roses to the vase.

In another room Amy was sitting on the bed reading a book, and Shadow was watching the TV in the den. (all rooms designed the same except for the roses.) Amy got up and went into the den and sat next to Shadow. He looked at her and began to ask her a question.

"Amy um, why did you want to share a room with me?" He still wondered why she had chosen him.

"Because Shadow I may not be yours but you are my best friend, and I can't think of anyone else I'd rather share with." She said as she blushed a little.

Shadow looked at her a little surprised to learn that she thought of him as her best friend. "Amy you are actually the only thing that I have ever had that even comes close to a best friend, accept for… Maria."

Amy looked at him for a minute, then put a hand to his face and turned it to her own. "Shadow, its going to be a ok." "I, I know I want ever be able to replace Maria but I want to be your friend if you'll let me."

Shadow just looked at her a surprised look on his face. No one had ever wanted to befriend him before.

Amy smiled at him and she began to yawn. "Well I think I am going to bed." She said as she got up and stretched and she headed for the bed room that Shadow had instead she take.

In the last room Sonic had taken the couch, Eclipse had the bed and Tails had made a palate on the floor, and they were all sound asleep.


	4. the soiree

(A/N): the word soiree in the title means party just in case you don't know. I hope you like this chapter; please review so I can post the next one. Oh and sorry it took so long to post this chapter.

**THE SOIREE**

The next morning Shadow awoke to find that Amy was gone, and he was worried, he didn't know why but he was. He got up and went to Rouge's room and began to bang on the door it was opened by Knuckles who stood there stretching and rubbing his eyes.

"What is it Shadow?" He asked sleepily.

"Do you know where Amy is she wasn't there when I woke up this morning?" Shadow answered.

"Ah yea, she and Rouge got up real early this morning and went shopping, Rouge told me this morning I wouldn't wake up but she… she found a way to wake me up." He said as he trailed off, he wasn't about to tell Shadow that Rouge kissed him on the cheek this morning to get him so he would pay attention to her.

"Thanks Knuckles." Shadow said in a grateful voice.

"No problem, well I'm up wan go down stairs and grab some breakfast?" Knuckles asked as he stretched again.

"Sure." Shadow replied.

"Better get the others up too." Knuckles said with grin, as he thought of being able to give Sonic a rude awakening.

"SOONNNICCC!" Knuckles yelled loudly as he pounded on the door with his fists. "TIME TO GET YOUR BLUE BUTT UP, AND THE REST OF YOU GUYS TO."

"AH GO AWAY!" Sonic yelled back in a sleepy voice.

Shadow leaned against the wall and snickered at Sonic's displeasure.

Finally Tails came to the door and said they would join them momentarily. So Shadow and Knuckles went down stairs to where breakfast was being served. Shadow grabbed a cornbread muffin, an apple and a bottle of water. Knuckles grabbed a blueberry muffin and some of his favorite grapes and a bottle of grape juice.

"Shadow, why did you seem so worried about Amy this morning?" Knuckles asked as he popped a few grapes in his mouth.

"I really don't know I have never really worried about someone before so I am not sure of the reason." He said as he bit in to his muffin.

"I understand how you feel." Knuckles said as he swallowed the grapes.

"How so?" Shadow asked taking a sip of his water.

"Well I've had mixed feelings like that about someone too." Knuckles said hoping he wouldn't have to go on.

"Who is it?" Shadow asked as he finished off his muffin.

"Well… ah." Knuckles popped his entire blueberry muffin in to his mouth to prolong answering the question.

Lucky for Knuckles, Sonic, Tails, and Eclipse were just walking up and Shadow quickly dropped the conversation.

"Hey guys." Tails said as he sat down without getting any food.

"Your not eating?" Knuckles asked as he swallowed the muffin.

"Nan I'm not a morning eater." Tails replied.

But Sonic came back with a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast, with a glass of milk and orange juice. Eclipse ate the same as Shadow.

"Not very hungry, huh Sonic?" Knuckles said sarcastically as he drank the last of his juice.

Sonic just gave him a glare and continued eating his food. When Sonic finished eating all the guys agreed to go to Knuckles room and start planning the journey to Metreon. They had been working sense lunch. They were just taking a break when Rouge and Amy walked in with a tone of bags. Rouge began to speak.

"There's going to be a costume party in the ball room tonight so Amy and I took the liberty off getting you all costumes." Rouge tossed Sonic a pair of sunglasses.

"You're already a celebrity these will give you the finishing touch."

Then Rouge tossed Eclipse some black clothes that were similar to those of a ninja.

"You would make a perfect ninja." She said as she dug threw another bag.

Amy pulled something out of one of her bags and tossed it to Tails, it was a bottle of shampoo and a pair of fangs. "You need to wash with that shampoo before the party ok." She said as Tails nodded.

Rouge finally found what she was looking for she walked over to Knuckles and put a pair of kitty cat ears on his head. "You were meant to play the part of a kitty cat." She said as she walked back over to her bags.

Amy walked over to Shadow and gave him a black bag. "This is your costume." She said with a slight blush.

Shadow looked in the bag and pulled out a beautiful solid black cape that had a pair of shinny shoulder blades to go with it.

Soon it was about time to go, Shadow was waiting for Amy to come out of the bath room.

He had his costume on and it mad him look like a prince, strong and daring. He stood waiting when finally Amy excited the bathroom she was the most beautiful thing Shadow had ever seen she was dressed in a beautiful yellow ball gown she was suppose to be Bell from the classic movie 'Beauty and the Beast'. Shadow tuned a bright red color as he stared at her.

"Its not that good is it?" Amy asked with a little blush and smile.

"No it's better." Shadow said amazed with his own words.

They excited the room and knocked on Eclipse's door.

Meanwhile in Rouge's room Knuckles had on his cat ears and was standing impatiently outside the bathroom waiting for Rouge to come out.

"Come on Rouge." He yelled impatiently as he leaned against the wall.

"I'm coming." She yelled back.

Then in the next minute Rouge exited the bathroom and when she did Knuckles jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. She was wearing a whit minnie skirt with a split on each side, a spaghetti strapped tank top, a pair of boots that resembled her old ones only they were solid white, her wings had been died white and she wore a golden halo on her head.

"What you've never seen an angel before?" She asked as she took her finger and closed Knuckle's mouth.

Knuckles didn't answer he just opened the door and let Rouge out. The others were standing out in the hall way and Sonic was talking to someone still in his room.

"Come on Tails you look cool."

"Fine I'll go."

A now gray colored fox stepped out of the door way. The shampoo Amy had given Tails turned his yellow orange fur to gray only the tips of his tails were white and he wore a pair of fangs he was probably meant to be a ware-wolf.

"What's wrong Tails you look cool?" Amy said.

"I'm going too get you for this Amy." Tails said as he looked himself over one more time.

"Oh calm down, Tails it'll come out after 24 hours." Amy said.

Soon they were all down it the ball room. Sonic and Tails were stuffing their faces at buffet table, Eclipse was leaning against the door frame as if he was looking out for something, Rouge had Knuckles were out on the dance floor. Shadow was standing next to Amy as they watched Rouge and Knuckles.

"Oh Rouge is so lucky." Amy said with a sad smile.

Shadow swallowed his pride and asked Amy to dance with him. She gratefully accepted. Soon they were both waltzing around the room as if they were a prince and princess. There dance was smooth and graceful not a mistake could be found. They didn't notice how well they were dancing they were too caught up in each other. They were lost, lost in the others eyes. Finally Amy broke the silences.

"Shadow you have beautiful eyes." She meant to say he was good dancer but her heart seemed to be in control instead of her mind.

Shadow blushed a bit "yours are a beautiful green they remind me of emeralds." He said in a sweet tone.

They came closer, and closer and just as they were about to share a kiss a dark purple hedgehog tapped Shadow on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked.

Amy disappointedly let go of Shadow and was led to the center of the dance floor where she began dancing with the dark purple hedgehog, but her mind was completely on Shadow. But suddenly the hedgehog's eyes began to glow red and so did Amy's.

"You are under my control now." The hedgehog said.

"I am under your control." Amy whispered in a transited voice.


	5. finding love

(A/N): Please read and review, so I can post the next chapter.

**FINDING LOVE **

Then Amy and the mysterious hedgehog began to hover over the floor and an orb of light appeared around them.

"Amy!" Shadow yelled as he ran towards them.

The orb of light disappeared and the hedgehog had taken his original form, he was Tartress. He held Amy by the neck as he let an evil smile creep on to his face. The people who had been enjoying the ball were now running out of the building screaming as they went.

"Let her go!" Shadow yelled at Tartress as he clinched his fists.

"Sorry lover boy but she is now under my control, she may seem very weak and helpless but she has great power in side I can feel it pulsing threw her." He said as he released her and she began to hover on her own her eyes still glowing red.

"I want you to destroy that pesky hedgehog." Tartress said as he pointed to Shadow.

"Yes master." Amy said as she pulled out her hammer.

"No, Amy" Shadow yelled as he looked on at her.

"Shadow lets go." Sonic said as he came up next to him.

"Are you crazy Sonic we cant hurt Amy." Shadow said in an angry voice.

"We're not going to hurt her that badly just knocker unconscious or something to keep her from getting herself hurt or for that matter before she hurts us." He said as he got into a fighting stance.

But then all of a sudden everyone except Shadow was stuck to the wall as if by a static cling, it was Tartress's black magic.

"You shall not interfere." He said as he retuned his view to Amy who was headed for Shadow.

"Amy stop." Shadow shouted as he backed away from her.

Amy paid no attention to his pleases and took a swing at him with her hammer that was now glowing red. Shadow jumped back and dodged the swing. But wasn't repaired for the strike of black light that came out of her hammer and knocked him to the floor he landed right in front of Eclipse.

"Shadow there is only one way to save her from Tartress's mind control!" "You have to find a way to get her to remember that we are her friends, that you are her best friend and… maybe more." He said as Shadow got up and was able to doge another swing from Amy's hammer.

"Amy stop you can't do this, we're friends remember, and you're my best friend." He said as he backed up further to keep Amy from getting another clear shot.

"Shadow you must… k-mum, mum." Eclipse was cut off by Tartress who had put his hand over Eclipse's mouth.

"Silences you can not help her now." He said as his glare fell upon Shadow and Amy.

Shadow was thinking, _'what is there that I can do to get her to see how much I care something that will snap her out of it?_' Then the answer came to him. There was only one way to get Amy to remember.

He dodged another of her attacks and then he caught her off guard and jumped right at her grabbing her by the shoulders. Some how touching her was making him hover as well.

"Amy you can't do this I want fight you, I can't I love you." He said as he came closer to her and kissed her.

The kiss became long and Amy dropped her hammer and rapped her arms around Shadow's neck as he pulled her closer. They slowly drifted down to the floor where Shadow pulled away slightly.

"Thanks Shadow." Amy said as she leaned a little closer and whispered something into his ear.

"I love you to Shadow." She whispered in a soft voice.

"No how can this be!" "Oh well it matters not, you will not be able to slip from my grasp next time and as for you Eclipse stay out of my way, and stop helping them or else!" Tartress screeched as he disappeared into a dark portal.

All eyes were on Shadow and Amy who were still looking at each other. Finally Shadow released Amy. But Amy just stood next to him and held his hand gently. The others were stunned by what happen except for Eclipse. They all decided to head to their rooms and get some sleep they would head for Metreon first thing in the morning.

Shadow had fallen asleep on the couch and Amy was just coming out of the bathroom she had changed back to her normal attire, she walked over and sat down beside him and took is arm and put it around herself as she gazed at his sleeping form. He looked so peaceful and calm. She couldn't help her self she leaned over and kissed his lips lightly before laying her head on his chest and falling fast a sleep. In the other rooms the rest of the gang were talking about what happened.

(In Eclipse's room) "I can't believe it, he loves her!" Sonic said to Tails.

"I know it's pretty hard to believe." Tails replied.

"What do you think Eclipse?" Tails asked as he looked at Eclipse who was laying down on the bed trying to sleep.

"I couldn't say." He said as he turned over to face the wall.

In the other room, Rouge was brushing her hair as she came out of the bathroom and saw Knuckles flipping threw the TV stations.

"I knew they would end up together." She said as she sat down next to Knuckles.

"How did you know?" Knuckles asked as he faced Rouge for a moment.

"It was so obvious, you couldn't miss it." She said as she got up and returned to the bathroom.


	6. a truth revealed

(A/N): Please read and review, so I can post the next chapter.

**A TRUTH REVEALED**

Soon it was morning and Amy had awoken first she looked up at Shadow with a smile. She gently kissed his forehead. The kiss woke him and he stared back at Amy with a smile.

"Did it really happen?" He asked as he pulled Amy closer to him.

"Yea it really happened." Amy said as she got up and offered a hand to Shadow who took it and stood up next to her.

"We better get the others and start for the island." She said as she stretched.

"You're right let's get going." Shadow said in agreement.

Shadow got the guys up and Amy got Rouge and Knuckles up, and they were soon on their way to Metreon. They were walking over a huge field of flowers, and Amy was holding Shadows hand as they went. But Eclipse came up next to Shadow and told him that he needed to speak with him, and then walked head of the two.

Shadow let go of Amy's hand and quickly jogged to catch up with Eclipse.

"What is Eclipse?" Shadow asked.

"There's something I need to tell you." "The reason Tartress took control of  
Amy was because he knew she had great power and that he could control her, the thing is Amy's power is just a hint of your great power." Eclipse said as he stared at the ground.

"What are you saying?" Shadow asked in a firm tone.

"I'm saying that he was just testing his own powers, Tartress probably thinks that if he could control Amy that he can control you."

"But why Amy?" Shadow asked.

"Because you love Amy."

"That doesn't make sense." Shadow said in an angry and confused voice.

"Shadow it's time you learned who you really are."

"What do mean who I really am?"

"You are not originally from Earth."

"What!" Shadow yelled.

"You are really from another world, and in this world you were the guardian and master of a jewel, and with it you protected the planet and it's people, but one day an evil sprit appeared, Tartress, and you battled it was to the death, it was long and hard, but just as you were about to give the finally blow, Tartress pulled one of his biggest mind tricks, he drained your memories and because he was to weak to finish you off he did the next best thing that came to mind he put you into a minnie rocket a sent you a million light years away from our planet, but in an attempt to save our planet a few of our strongest magic protectors, were able to cast a spell and banish Tartress too the same fate he had given you, so he was locked a way in the Earth, with but one hope of being free again, the spell could only be broken by you that's why he was released when you disrupted his prison."

"But even if this is true I don't see what all this as to do with Amy."

"It was said that your lover would become your equal, you became equal in every way, in intelligences, hope, love, and power." "Tatress most likely thinks that if he can hold your equal he can hold you, but he is wrong, he sees her as your weakness."

" That's what she is, isn't she…my weakness?" Shadow said in low voice.

"Some may see it that way, but with her by your side you become stronger you have more confidence, and the pure love you have for her that she has for you, makes you stronger than you could ever imagine."

"I think I understand but why did you keep this from me, and how do you know all of this?"

"I know this because when Tartress was released we of your home plant were warned because the skies of our home planet turned black as a warning to the evil that had once more been awakened and I was sent to find you and help you destroy that evil once and for all." "And I kept this from you because I was not to tell you until fate allowed me."

"And this jewel I protected it was the 8th chaos emerald wasn't it?"

"Yes." Eclipse answered.

"This is too much to soon, how will I tell Amy?"

"Just tell her, if she truly loves you she will understand, and she will go on loving you just the same." Eclipse said as he tried confronting Shadow.

Shadow soon rejoined Amy.

"What did Eclipse want to talk to you about?" Amy asked.

"Amy there's something I need to tell you." And with that Shadow explained what Eclipse had told him to Amy.

"What will you do now?" She asked as she looked away and let a tear run down her face.

Shadow stopped and pulled Amy's face to his. "I am going to love you no matter what happens, I promise." He said as he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"That is so sweat." Rouge whispered into Knuckles ear as they watched.

It made Knuckle's fur tingle when she whispered like that too him. But he just nodded his head in agreement. They had all been walking in silence when finally they reached the ocean's shore.

"We will have too travel south over the ocean until we reach an island, we should know if it's the right one if Knuckles starts feeling the 8th emerald's pulsations." Eclipse said as neared the waters edge. "Tails can the Tornado take us there?" Eclipse asked as viewed the ocean.

"Yea sure." The fox replied.

Soon they were headed for the island they were in the same seating as last time. Only Amy was resting in Shadow's arms as they sat on the wing. After six hours they finally saw an island come into view. Knuckles could feel heavy pulsations coming form it and said that the emerald must be there.


	7. the power of a flower

(A/N): I hope you like this chapter sorry it's so short.

**THE POWER OF A FLOWER**

Before long they had landed and were taking a look around. Knuckles was looking at a strange flower it resembled a rose, only it was blue and it sparkled as if it was still covered by morning due. He picked it and was about to take in its sweet fragrance, when.

"Knuckles don't." Eclipse said but was too late.

Knuckles had smelt it. Eclipse just shook his head. Rouge had heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong.

"Eclipse what happen?" Rouge asked as she looked at Knuckles who was stumbling backwards and holding his head.

"Don't worry he took a whiff of that blue hearts flower." He said.

"What did it do to him?" Rouge asked.

"It is rare flower that grows on my planet, who ever takes in its sweet fragrance, loses all control over a specific emotion."

"Witch emotion?" Rouge asked.

"Love." Eclipse said simply.

Rouge walked over to Knuckles to see if he was ok.

"Knuckles are you ok?" She asked as she put hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to face her; he had a soft smile on his face.

"Rouge have I ever told you have beautiful eyes?"

"Ah Knuckles did you hit your head?" Rouge asked somewhat surprised.

"I never noticed how beautiful and sweet you are." He said as he came closer.

"You know I think I like you this way." She said with a smile, and a blush.

Rouge took his hand and led him back to where the group was setting up camp for the night. Sonic noticed Knuckles smooth smile.

"Hey Knuckles what are you so happy about?"

"I can't be anything else when I'm around Rouge." He said as he sat down next to her, which made her blush.

"Knuckles… isn't he sweet?" She said threw her blush.

"He took a whiff of a blue hearts flower is all." Eclipse said as he came back with some fire wood.

"Ok I want ask, cause I don't think I want to know." Sonic said not wanting to find out what could make Knuckles act that way.

"Hey Eclipse do you know when this stuff will wear off?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know actually, I've never really had to worry about this problem." Eclipse answered.

That night they all slept soundly unaware of the figure lurking in the darkness, that was watching them.

"May the heavens watch over you my love." Said the voice of the shadowy figure.

The next morning they all got up early and began heading for the center of the island where Knuckles had said the pulsations were strongest. Shadow and Amy were in front accompanied by Eclipse, Sonic and Tails followed them and Then Rouge and Knuckles brought up the rear. Knuckles could no longer control his urges. He gently took Rouge by the arm and backed her up against a tree so she couldn't get away.

"Knuckles what are you-?" She was cut off by Knuckles lips witch were now locked with hers.

Rouge didn't struggle she put her hand to his face and deepened the kiss. The others had heard the noise and turned to see what was happing.

"What the…!" Sonic had started.

"What's happing?" Tails asked, Sonic had slapped a hand over his eyes.

"Don't blame Knuckles he can't help himself it's the flower taking a more powerful effect is all." Eclipse said.

Despite not being able to help himself Knuckles had to back away and catch his breath. Rouge just blushed as she looked at Knuckles.

"Come on lets keep moving and Knuckles could you try and control yourself." Sonic said as he turned around, and took Tails with him.

"Are you sure it's the flower?" Amy said with a smile as she kissed Shadow on the cheek and continued walking.

Shadow blushed but then walked after her, followed by the others.


	8. the temple

(A/N): Please read and review, so I can post the next chapter. Sorry my chapters are so short lately that's why I have been trying to post at least two at a time.

**THE TEMPLE**

Soon they came upon a huge stone temple. It was covered by ancient carvings and vines. Sonic stepped forward and was about to go threw the huge entrance. But Shadows ears twitched a bit and he ran at Sonic and pushed him to the ground as a bunch of sharp arrows flew over head. They stood up when the arrows stopped flying.

"Thanks Shadow but how did you know?" Sonic asked as he dusted himself off.

"I' m not sure all I know is I heard the arrows and I took the chance." Shadow said also somewhat confused.

"It's the connection he and Amy have the conection allows them to share each others senses witch allows his hearing to advance." Eclipse said as he looked to see if he saw any more booby traps.

They continued into the temple. Soon they found themselves facing what seemed to be a racing strip. As they approached it a white orb of light appeared in font of them. It spoke.

"You have entered the temple of the forgotten gem, do you wish to continue or turn back now?"

"We wish to continue." Eclipse said.

"As you wish, this is the first test you must pass too get to the next level of the temple." "First you must pick your fasted team member; you may not pick the chosen one." The orb said.

"Who is the chosen one? "Tails asked.

"He's talking about Shadow." Eclipse answered as he studied the racing strip.

"Why not?" Shadow asked.

"Because the first few tested are the tests of your friends to see if you have made strong allies, and to see if they have learned from you." Eclipse answered.

"Well this looks like a job for you Sonic?" Tails said to him.

"You got that right little buddy." Sonic said as he stood before the glowing orb ready for the challenge.

The orb looked at Sonic, "you are fast, there are no formidable appoints here but there is another who can match you're abilities." The orb said as it opened a white portal and a familiar figure was thrown from it, it was Mina.

"Mina?" They all said as they looked at her.

"Where am I?" She said as she put a hand to her head.

"Mina." Sonic said as he ran to her side.

"Sonic?" She said as she pulled him into a huge and a kiss.

Sonic return the kiss, he was very surprised at himself he had never done that before.

"Who needs to control themselves now?" Knuckles asked as he rapped his arms around Rouge from behind.

Sonic backed away and blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't know you would get mixed up in all this." He said as he helped her up.

"What is going on exactly?" She asked but was interrupted by the glowing light.

"Now you shall race, you Mina will represent Eclipse Shadow and Amy, Sonic you will represent Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails." "Who ever should win their team will advance."

The next thing they knew the two long lost lovers were at the starting line getting ready to race. "And one last word of caution." The floating light said, "do not hold back, or attempted to let the other win, because if you do the opposing team will parish."

This made the two tense, but they understood what they had to do. "prepare yourselves." The orb said. They got into a racing position.

"Go." The orb said simply.

The two busted past the starting line both leaving a trail of light behind them. Sonic was giving it all he had, and so was Mina they were nearing the end of the track they both pushed themselves harder and, past the finish line. The two both stopped and were on their knees trying to catch their breath. The orb appeared.

"The challenge was completed by a tie." "Both teams may precede but the two challengers must remain here."

Sonic and Mina looked at each other and gave an understanding nod.

"Go on without us." Sonic said as he walked over to Mina kneeling down next to her.

Shadow also gave an understanding nod to Sonic before he and the others began to head for a white portal, that resembled a rip in reality.


	9. broken dreams

(A/N): please read and review so I can put up the next chapter.

**BROKEN DREAMS**

As the group approached the portal something happened. Just then Knuckles began to stumble backwards it was as if he was suffering from the blue hearts flowers first effects all over again.

"What's wrong with Knuckles?" Rouge asked franticly as she stood next to him trying to help him.

"It's the flower it's power is starting to wear of is all." Eclipse said as he turned to see Knuckles struggling.

Rouge backed Knuckles up against a wall to steady him, he stopped struggling and stood still he put a hand to his head as if he had a headache.

"Oh my head, what happen?" Knuckles asked as he rubbed his head.

Rouge came closer and looked into his eyes hers were somewhat watery, she took her hand and put it on his face. "Nothing, just a really good dream." And then she kissed him it was deep and romantic, as if it were their last.

She backed away and headed for the white portal that the orb of light had opened, it lead to the next level, the others stood still and watched her as if she was a fallen angle taking her last flight. Knuckles face was red and he was confused, really confused. The others soon followed except for Tails who decided to stay with Sonic and Mina, Knuckles didn't dare walk next to Rouge, not until he figured out what happened and what that kiss was about.

Knuckle's POV------------

"Why did this happen I mean the last thing I remember was exploring the island with Eclipse, and then I felt like I blanked out and then I wake up to what looked like a heart broken Rouge." "Was it something I did, I know I have feelings for her but I could never tell her that, what could have happened in that time I was blacked out could I have told her something, I just don't know but I can't stand to see her this way."

End of Knuckle's POV---------

Eclipse could see that Knuckles was trying to figure out what he had done to Rouge, so he decided to help him out. "Knuckles you want too know what you did don't you?"

"I ah, I don't know." He said still not sure of himself.

"Knuckles if you want I can let you remember what happen to you, and what happened to Rouge, but once you know you can never forget."

"I, I- want to know." Knuckles said.

"Hold still then." Eclipse said as he put a hand on Knuckle's forehead and began to concentrate.

Soon the images and memories of what had happen were flashing threw Knuckle's mind. His sweet words that he had said to her, the kiss, everything he had done to Rouge, and she loved every minute of it but had forgotten that it wasn't real, or was it? Knuckles realized how much he cared for her, he also realized that Rouge had never let anyone play with her emotions like that and now it was tearing her apart inside. He didn't know what to do how could he tell her he was sorry for what he did to her he could never hurt her.

Soon the group had reached a hallway and it was filled with swords and shields on the wall. The orb appeared again.

"This time you must prove your strength against black magic." The orb disappeared.

"What dose it mean black magic?" Shadow asked.

"We are about to find out." Eclipse answered.

The swords in the hall began to move they were now possessed by evil sprits. The swords were heading right for them. Shadow grabbed Amy and they rolled into a wall as they escaped the swords deadly end. The others were busy dodging the swords, as well. Then shadow had an idea, he noticed the shields that were still hanging on the wall he grabbed one just in time to reflect the attack of one of the swords. Amy stood up and grabbed the sword before it could attack again she slammed it into the wall and the sword was stuck it still shook with the sprit but it wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey guys catch." Shadow yelled as he threw a shield to each of the others. Now they were following the actions of Shadow and Amy.

Then it seemed that all the swords were defeated but one, Rouge didn't see it coming and it hit her in the side, she gave out a painful scream as she fell to the ground.

"Rouge!" Knuckles yelled as he slammed the sword into the wall and it became stuck like the others.

She was laying on the floor her breathing was heavy. Knuckles picked her up and let her lean against him for support as they sat there on the floor. Her eyes were slightly closed as she looked up into Knuckle's beautiful violet eyes witch were watery with un-fallen tears.

"Knuckles." She said as she tried to speak. "There's something I want you to know if I don't make it." She said as she closed and slowly reopened her eyes and then weekly put her hand to Knuckles face, he put his own hand over hers and pressed it closer.

" Don't talk like that Rouge, you're going to be ok, your going to make it, you have too." He said in what seemed to be an angry yet said voice.

"Knuckles I want you to know that I love." Then with her final breath she said "You." Her eyes slowly closed and her hand fell from Knuckles face.

"Rouge, no please don't leave me, I need you I can't live without you please don't leave me Rouge, I love you." He said as tears fell from his eyes and on to Rouge's lifeless face. He pulled her close as if he was hugging her.

"Rouge please, please, come back." He said now in a voice filled with sorrow.

Eclipse stood there watching the two, for once he didn't know what to do, or say. Amy stood in front of Shadow, her fists were at her side clinched tight, she was trying not to let out her tears she had said that she went hard core and she didn't want Shadow to think she was weak, but her eyes were watery just the same. Shadow stepped up beside her and pulled her close to him.

"Amy it's ok, you can cry." He said as he pulled her closer, and she berried her face into his shoulder and let a few silent tears fall.


	10. and then she was there

**READ:**

(A/N): So far all my reviews have asked me not to kill Rouge and I want becuase I am a die hard KnucklesXRouge fan, **oh and a special thanks to my most loyal reviewer ShadowIsCool you have done great reviewing my stortys and I thank you for that, and the rest of you reviews out there had done good to. **

**AND THEN SHE WAS THERE**

As they all stood close by watching Knuckles weep over Rouge's dead body, the orb appeared. "It is time." "Chosen one you must face the final test, the choice." Amy let go of Shadow and he stepped forward.

With that two bubbles appeared in front of Shadow each one glowed and each held a diffent picture, the first was a picture of Tartress being destroyed, the other held a picture of Rouge as she lay on the floor after the sword had hit her. Then the orb spoke once more.

"You must make the choice, pick the first bubble and Tartress will be gone forever and you may all go home with the forgotten gem, pick the second and Rouge's soul may return to her and your journey may become even more treacherous and life threading for your friends and the ones you love."

Shadow glanced back at Amy, and then to Knuckles who still held Rouge's lifeless body close. "There isn't even a choice." "Bring Rouge back."

"As you wish, you were given the choice between your own desirers and your friends, and you chose your friends, you have proven that your heart over time has remained good and pure, and that you are still the chosen one that you once and always were."

Then Rouge's body began to glow as it was lifted from Knuckle's arms and into the air where it was consumed by a bright light and the others had to shield their eyes from it. After that the light disappeared, and Rouge's body slowly lowered back into Knuckle's arms, he looked at her his eyes were still teary. He shut them wishing the tears would stop then he felt a warm hand on his face it belonged to Rouge.

"Knuckles you are beautiful, when you cry." She said with a smile.

Knuckles gave her a weak smile, as she came closer and whispered into his ear.

"Knuckles can I keep you?" She asked in a soft sweet voice.

Knuckles pulled her closer and whispered into her ear. "Can I kiss you?"

Rouge rapped her arms around Knuckles and gave him a nod. He brought her closer still, and pressed his lips to hers in a sweet and passionate kiss. The others watched, Eclipse crossed his arms and let a small smile appear on his face, Amy was leaning back into Shadow's arms, while her head rested on his shoulder, as they watched the new lovers. They were all still unaware of the Shadowy figure that was watching over them from a dark corner in the rafters. The figure's eyes narrowed on Eclipse, as their eyes became watery. Then the wall began to move it was lowering and there behind it was an alter and sitting on it was a black emerald, it glowed a bright red. When Shadow approached it the glow became stronger. When he touched it he was engulfed in a red light and when it disappeared he also was glowing red, he turned and gave the others an 'its ok' look. But their success was soon interrupted by a huge creature that burst threw the wall of the temple, stone and flames covered parts of its body and hovering next to it was none other than Tartress.

"Thank you for finding the 8th emerald for me Shadow, now hand it over." He said as he eyed Shadow.

"Sorry Tartress but this time you lose." Shadow said as he gave Tartress and evil smile.

"As you wish, if you want give it to me then I will take it from you." With that the monster began to attack the others and Shadow and Tartress were about to go head to head in a battle that would change their lives for ever.

Knuckles was jumping around trying find a weak spot in the monsters defenses but having no luck. Rouge flew in the air giving it kicks also trying to find a weak point also not having any luck. Eclipse pulled out his blade.

"Rouge Knuckles get of the way." With that he shouted an attack "Dark blade." With that streams of dark energy came from the sword and hit the monster, taking a lot out of it but not killing it. The monster was still standing and was about to smash Eclipse with a fiery fist and Eclipse was still trying to regain his strength from the his last attack and didn't have time to get out of the way. Then just as the monster was about to destroy Eclipse the dark figure, that had been following them, jumped from the rafters and pushed themselves and Eclipse out of the way. The dark blue cloak that had covered their face fell, and reviled a beautiful girl fox with creamish colored fur only her tail was tipped white and she wore a small crown on her head and she was wearing a long sleeved shirt that was white and she wore a tan brown skirt that had long splits on each side and a pair of knee high boots witch were a lighter tan than her skirt. She had a sweet smile and her voice sounded as if it was an angle's. Eclipse looked at her with wide eyes.

Eclipse looked at her with wide eyes. "Princess what are you doing here?"


	11. dwelling on the past, finding a future

(A/N): keep up the R&R so I can post the next chapter. I'm pretty sure there's only going to be about 1 or 2 more chapters, sniff it's coming to the end.

**IMPORTANT: Hi guys well this chapter is short and it's all about Eclipse and the princess. **

**DWELLING ON THE PAST, FINDING A FURTER**

Eclipse watched the girl as he listened intensively to her explanation.

"When you were sent away on your mission I never got to tell you how much I- how much I love you." Tears of joy fell form her eyes as she gave Eclipse a weak smile.

"Princess I…" He wasn't sure what to do or say he had never had anyone love him.

"Please call me Gabreyel." She said as she came closer to help him sit up.

"I… Gabreyel you shouldn't be here you could get hurt, you are the only heir to the thrown of our planet." He said as he turned away from her, his eyes somewhat watery.

He was remembering the laws of his home planet, only a prince could love the princess and he was not a prince he was a protector of the crown and nothing more. He may have feelings for her but he could never show it. It was against the law for her to love him and he couldn't let her do this.

"Princess you can't love me, you are to love a price and that I am not." He said, his eyes still watery.

Her tears fell now in sadness as she tried to face the royal guardian, but he would not turn to face her, he couldn't look at those beautiful blue eyes, they were just too much for him to bare. She couldn't understand why he was acting this way. She put her hand to his face and turned it to her own; his eyes were closed trying to keep tears from falling. He opened his eyes, they were filled with tears that he refused to let fall. His eyes locked with hers, they were beautiful and blue and just as before when he locked his eyes wither hers and couldn't turn away, her eyes wouldn't let him.

"Gabreyel, I don't love you." His words pierced his own heart; he had to do what was right for his planet, what was right for her.

He was coming even closer to letting tears fall but kept refusing to let them. Gabreyel didn't look a way she continued to gaze upon him, her eyes no longer filled with sorrow she could not turn away from Eclipse.

"Eclipse your eyes speak louder than your words and your eyes say that you couldn't love me anymore than you do right now." "I don't care what the law is or who I am, it doesn't matter if I can't be with you, because you are my reason for living, I love you, and without your love I'm falling apart, I can't live without you Eclipse." She said as she took his hand and put it close to her face as she let a few silent tears fall.

Eclipse listened to what she said, and he realized that she was right, he felt the same way about her he loved her, and he realized that he need her just as much as she need him.

"Gabreyel, I'm sorry for what I said, I understand how you feel, because I love you too." He pulled her close and for the first time, they shared a kiss, sweet, tender, and affectionate.

Eclipse released her and gave a warm smile and he finally let a tear roll down his cheek.


	12. we have reached the end and found our be...

**(A/N): I hope you will read this last chapter a send me a final review on this story, and tell me what you thought and if you have any thing you want a story written about, look me up, you can get my email from my profile, or just put it in a review. thanks for reading.**

**WE HAVE REACHED THE END, AND FOUND OUR BEGINNING**

Eclipse gently stroked her creamy fur and looked at her wholeheartedly. But then they were interrupted by the monster. It was ready to strike again. But this time Gabreyel was ready. She picked up Eclipse's blade and put his leaf hand on it and her right hand and then she began chanting some words and the blade began to glow a bright gold. She let go and let Eclipse hold it on his own she just gave him smile, he knew what to do. Eclipse ran at the monster and slammed the blade straight threw it and it was destroyed. Now everyone's attention was turned to Tartress and Shadow who had been trading nasty comments but were about to start a battle.

Shadow ran at Tartress but Tartress fazed and reappeared behind Shadow, delivering a hard blow on to Shadow's back sending him flying into the ground. Shadow stood up and turned to Tartress as he wiped a stream of blood from his mouth. He gave a smirk and looked at Tartress. "Not bad…."

Shadow pulled the same trick and did a silent chaos control and reappeared behind Tartress and punched him into the wall. "…But I'm better."

"You thank so don't you?" Tartress said as he stood up and faced Shadow with an evil stare.

He fazed again and appeared in front of Shadow and threw punch after punch and knocked Shadow to the ground. Shadow picked himself up again and did a homing attack on Tartress but he reflected it very easily and grabbed Shadow's arm and then swung him around and around with one hand then slammed him into a stone pillar. Shadow just barely stood up but fell to one knee. Amy couldn't stand what she was seeing she didn't want to find love and then have it destroyed by some weirdo freak like Tartress. Her link with Shadow was starting to show she began to glow red and her body began to hover. She was angry and she wasn't going to let this continue. Tartress wasn't facing her and didn't see the changes she was going threw, and that was a mistake because when Amy finally exploded in anger he received a smash into the ground by Amy's charge. She hovered in the air and gave him an evil grin. Tartress turned to her as he let out a small hiss of pain his side was bleeding, and he had brews, and scratches all over.

"You will pay for that." He said as he stood up.

"From where I stand you look like the one who's going too pay." Amy said as she crossed her arms and smirked at him.

Then all of a sudden he blasted her with a powerful energy beam from his palms. Amy was sent flying into a wall. She was almost as bad off as Shadow but she could still move around more. Rouge interrupted the fight.

"Shadow, only when you and Amy fight together will you be able to destroy Tartress." Rouge yelled as stood next Knuckles clasping his hand tightly.

"That's right he's trying to keep you weak by keeping you apart." Eclipse said as he leaned against Gabreyel for support.

"Silence!" Tartress yelled as he threw an energy bomb, at Eclipse smashing him into a wall.

"No Eclipse!" Gabreyel yelled as she ran to her love's side.

Tartress floated over to Eclipse as Gabreyel sat there her arms clutched around his neck protectively. Tartress's palm began to glow as he was powering up another energy blast.

"You have enterfeared for the last time Eclipse, you have been nothing more than a thorn in my side for all to long!" He said in a rage.

"No leave him alone!" Gabreyel screamed as she stood in front of Eclipse.

Tartress lifted up his spare hand and sent a shock wave into her, and she fell to the floor unable to move. "Now Eclipse it's time to die!"

Gabreyel could only watch as her love was about to be kill, tears rolled down her cheek as spoke his name, "Eclipse…"

Tartress shot the beam but when it was over, he found that Eclipse was gone. "What, where did he go?" He yelled with anger.

He turned around in search of his victim and then he saw him, Shadow was laying his body against a wall before falling to the ground himself.

Tartress looked at him with an evil smile. "You fool, you wasted all the strength you had left to save that impudent little pest, and now your mine…. you will all die." He said as he slowly began to approach Shadow.

Amy was listing and she did her best to get up she was just able to staggered over to Shadow and fell at his side. She held his hand tightly in her own, and he returned the grip.

"Amy I just want you to know that if anything happens I love you." He said as he held her hand tighter.

"I love you too Shadow." Amy said as her embrace around Shadow's hand also became tighter.

Then all of a sudden the two of them began to glow a bright white color, they were lifted into the air and then a white globe appeared around them and when it disappeared the two looked as good as new. All their wounds had vanished. They were hovering in the air and holding hands, and they were glowing white. They looked at each other and gave an understanding nod. They turned to Tartress who was now backed against a wall and his eyes were filled with fear. Their glow began to brighten, they clasped each others hands tighter and then they lifted their grasping hands up toward Tartress.

"NO, how can this be, I am above fate, how could this happen?"

"Chaos unionized." They said together and a steam of light flew from their two still clasped hands. It was a black energy blasted that had a pink glow, it hit Tartress and he was disengaged into nothing but dust which disappeared in the breeze.

The two hedgehogs floated back down to the ground and were sharing an embrace. But soon found themselves looking in the direction of Gabreyel, and Eclipse. They were soon sitting next to them with Rogue and Knuckles. Gabreyel was sitting next to Eclipse holding his hand to her face as he stared into her eyes with a week smile.

"Well looks like your love saved the world." Rouge said as she let her hand slip into Knuckle's while no one was looking.

Knuckles blushed a little when she grasped his hand.

"You're wrong Rouge, if it hadn't been for yours and Knuckle's love you never would have figured out how Shadow and I could defeat Tarteress together could you?" Amy asked as she looked at Rouge with wide eyes.

"You're right, it was only when I admitted that I loved Knuckles that I felt stronger, I felt like if we tried together we could do anything." She said as she came closer to Knuckles and gave him a kiss, making him blush again.

"And with out your love for Eclipse, Gabreyel that monster might have destroyed him." Amy said as she turned her gaze too Gabreyel and Eclipse.

"I just hope it wasn't all for not." She said as she pulled his hand closer to her face.

As she came closer to Eclipse she was lost in his eyes she always wanted to lose herself in his eyes but now she was afraid that the first time would be her last time. He gave her another weak smile as he whipped a tear from her face with his thumb. She returned the weak smile.

"Please don't cry, Gabreyel…my princess." He did his best and sat up slightly against the wall.

"Oh Eclipse." She said as she gently put her arms around him and pulled herself close, as she did Eclipse wrapped his arms around her too, and they shared a tender embrace.

"Gabreyel I want you to remember no matter what, I will always, always love you." He said as he pulled her away slowly so he could see her beautiful face her once more.

"Eclipse I love you too." She said as she looked at his beautiful eyes maybe for the very last time.

Eclipse laid his head back against the wall and his breathing became harder and faster as he snapped his eyes shut and winched in pain. Gabreyel looked at him with sad and worried eyes as she clutched his hand tightly.

"Eclipse please don't leave me, don't leave me alone." She said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Never..." He said as he looked back at her with soft eyes, and put his hand under her chin and brought her close and kissed her gently.

"Eclipse… I love you." She said as she lifted her head slightly but she pushed her lips against his once more. Eclipse lay back against the wall and shut his eyes, as Gabreyel continued to clutch his hand for dear life.

Eclipse was slowly dieing, and there was nothing, anyone could do, or was there? Amy looked at the young lovers and decided that she wasn't going to let their love die because of what Tartress did to Eclipse. She moved up close to Eclipse and put her hand to his forehead, and closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She put her other hand to her head as if she was struggling with a headache. Her eyes snapped opened. "Shadow I can't do this alone, they need you … I need you."

Shadow moved closer to Eclipse and put his hand to his forehead also. Amy and Shadow began to concentrate on Eclipse. He soon began to glow one side of him pink the other black. The concentrated energy was healing his body. When the two finally removed their hands Eclipse sat up and rubbed his head. But he was soon engulfed by an embrace from Gabreyel.

"Thank you for saving me." He said as he looked at Shadow and Amy.

"No… thank you for saving us." Gabreyel said as she let go of Eclipse and began to kiss him.

ONE YEAR LATER-----------------

Knuckles and Rouge have been close ever senses, and Knuckles finally popped the question and he and Rouge are on their honey moon in pairs of all places. Sonic and Mina have been dating for a while now and Sonic is thinking about popping the question too. A certain two tailed fox is going steady with a certain bunny rabbit. Eclipse and Gabreyel returned to their home planet and when Gabreyel returned her first act as queen was to abolish the marriage law, she soon married Eclipse and she now rules their home planet with him by her side forever. As for Amy and Shadow they never married they knew they love each other, that's all they need, and now they travel the world going where ever their hearts may lead them.


End file.
